


The Terrible Blind Date

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Nigel sets Andrea up on a blind date that she doesn't want to go on but what happens when Cassidy and Caroline interfere?





	1. Nigel's Demand

“You have a date tonight”, Nigel declared as he entered the outer area of Miranda’s office and stood in front of Andrea’s desk. 

 

Andrea looked confused, “What?”, she questioned, “What are you talking about?”. 

 

Miranda listened to what he was saying, her facial expressions turning to annoyance within milliseconds as she knew that this ‘date’ was not with her. 

 

“You, Six, have a date tonight”, the bald man declared as he leaned on her desk with a grin. 

 

“I think you’ll find that I don’t”, the dark-haired woman stated simply, “I’m going with Caroline and Cassidy to their school trip to the museum this afternoon then I am going to relax at my apartment with Ben and Jerry”. 

 

“Nope”, Nigel said with a grin, “Tonight at 7 you’re going to that lovely French restaurant on sixth street and you’re going to be wined and dined all night”. 

 

“And if I don’t want to go?”, Andrea questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Nigel shrugged, “Ben and Jerry will be there for you tomorrow”, he stated, “You’re going”. 

 

“Do I get to know anything about who I’m going on a date with?”, the young woman asked him with a heavy sigh. 

 

“He’s a friend of mine”, he said with a smile, he seemed rather proud of himself for setting the young assistant up on this particular date, “He’s an editor at a newspaper, tall, dark, and handsome”. 

 

Miranda’s mood was taking an even sharper and more dramatic downturn as time went on,  _ how dare he set  _ **_her_ ** _ Andrea up on a date with someone else?!  _

 

Andrea sighed heavily, “And a name?”, she asked him although it was clear from her body language and facial expressions that she was not overly keen on the concept of going on this blind date. 

 

“Jack”, Nigel answered with a grin that both Andrea and Miranda were, at this point in time, finding to be increasingly annoying. 

 

“Nigel”, Andrea said with a sigh, “I really don’t want to go”. 

 

“Why?”, he questioned, “Do you have a secret date that I’m somehow unaware of?”. 

 

Andrea glanced towards Miranda’s open door where the woman was apparently reading something that was in front of her, or at least looking at whatever it was, “Unfortunately not”, she mumbled. 

 

Nigel caught the glance and sighed, “Come on Six”, he said with enthusiasm, “You’ll have a great time and I’ll even lend you something hot and sexy from the closet”. 

 

The young woman rolled her eyes and groaned, “Fine, I’ll go”, she resigned as she turned her attention back to him and away from her beautiful boss who sat mere meters from them. 

 

Miranda clutched her pen so tightly that she managed to snap part of the top of it off, luckily that was something that the others did not notice. Nigel because he was too busy talking about the planned date and Andrea because she was too busy wishing it was with Miranda instead of this… whatever his name was. 

 

For the rest of the morning, Miranda Priestly was in full-on dragon mode and was breathing fire on everyone that stepped into her vicinity, that was apart from Andrea of course. 

 

It confused Andrea because she could not comprehend why the older woman would look at her with such a sad expression each time she looked in her direction and thought that she wasn’t looking. 

 

“I’m going to go to the school now, Miranda”, Andrea said softly as she stepped back into the office after clearing away Miranda’s lunch items, “Do you need anything before I leave?”. 

 

Miranda wanted to say yes, she wanted to tell her that she needed her to call off her date, she wanted to tell her that wanted to go on a date with her herself, and yet despite all of this… Miranda shook her head and said, “No, that’s all”. 

 

Andrea nodded, “Have a nice day, Miranda”. 

 

“Don’t forget to use my card for anything you or the girls need”, Miranda highlighted before the woman left the room. 

 

Her assistant nodded with a smile, “Of course, Miranda”. 

 

It was a great afternoon, Andrea always loved to spend time with both Caroline and Cassidy no matter what they were doing. They spent four hours at the museum with the girls’ school before they went and got ice-cream from the local store. 

 

After their fun afternoon, the three of them made their way back to the townhouse where Andrea helped both of the girls get their coats and other items put away. 

 

“Are you coming to dinner, tonight Andy?”, Cassidy questioned with a bright and cheerful smile. 

 

“No, sorry girls”, Andrea replied, “I really wish I could though but maybe another time?”. 

 

“Whyever not?”, Caroline asked her with a look of disbelief, the woman never turned down any opportunity to spend time with them. 

 

“I…”, Andrea took a breath and sighed, “I have a date”. 

 

Both of the girls cheered, “I knew she’d finally ask”, one of them squealed with excitement. 

 

“What?”, Andrea questioned, “What are you talking about?”. 

 

“You’re going on a date with our Mom...right?”, Cassidy asked her, suddenly not as excited as before and also looking a little nervous at the idea of a ‘no’.

 

“No”, Andrea said with a shake of her head, “Nigel set me up on a blind date with a friend of his”. The woman suddenly stopped as she hung up Cassidy’s coat on the hook in the closet before turning to look at them, “Why would you think that I was going on a date with your mother?”. 

 

“Well, durrrhh”, Caroline said with a roll of her eyes, “You’d be perfect together”. 

 

“Well, I appreciate the thought girls but… I am not going on a date with your mother”, Andrea said before hanging up the second coat and then closing the closet door. 

 

“Why not?”, Cassidy questioned. 

 

Andrea was unsure at first as to what to say so she knelt down in front of the two ten-year-old girls and smiled softly, “You’re mother is the most amazing woman in the world and anyone would be lucky to go on a date with her”, she said as she took their hands, “However, my date tonight is with Jake or Jack or Jackson or whatever his name is…”. 

 

“See, he isn’t even important enough for you to remember his name”, Cassidy highlighted. 

 

Andrea smiled softly, “How about I take you both out for dinner tomorrow?”, she asked them, “I will have to ask your mother’s permission first but how does dinner and the cinema sound to you?”. 

 

“She’ll say yes”, Caroline stated, “She always says yes”. 

 

“Can Mom come too?”, Cassidy asked her. 

 

“Of course”, Andrea replied instantly, “I’ll message her about it on my way back to my apartment”. 

 

“You shouldn’t go tonight”, Caroline said softly, “You should stay here and have dinner with us… and with Mom”. 

 

“I’ve already agreed to it Caroline”, Andrea replied gently before pulling both girls into her arms, “I love you both so much, have a good night okay?”. 

 

“Normally I would say the same”, Caroline stated and then she paused briefly before continuing, “But I don’t think I want you too… not this time. I am sorry Andy”. 

 

“You don’t want me to have a good night?”, Andrea questioned. 

 

Both of the girls shook their heads, “Not if it’s a date with someone who isn’t our Mom”, she replied. 

 

“How about a safe night instead?”, Andrea asked the two of them, “Would that be better?”. 

 

The two of them glanced at each other before at the woman in front of them and then they nodded, “Definitely”, Caroline agreed before they both launched themselves into Andrea’s arms. 


	2. The Date

Andrea felt guilty leaving them that afternoon, despite knowing that they were in safe hands with Cara and also knowing that their mother would return home within the next couple of hours. She felt guilty because she had wanted to spend the night with them instead as it sounded like the perfect night to her. Any time that she spent with the twin girls and their mother was time that she enjoyed because she truly did love all three of them.

 

On the way back to her apartment that afternoon, she found herself wondering what it would be like to be going on a date with Miranda and it was quickly clear that she would be much more excited about that prospect than she was about the date with Jake or Jack or whatever his name was. She found herself smiling at the idea of the image that her imagination created for her. The image of Miranda sat opposite her in a romantic restaurant with a smile on her face and looking as perfect as she always did as she held her hand over the pristine white table cloth. 

 

As she opened the front door she had a huge smile on her face at the image in her mind,  _ If only _ , she whispered with a sigh as she closed and locked her front door. She looked at the canvas image that resided above the fireplace, it was a photo of herself with Miranda and the girls. The photo had been taken a few weeks previously when they had all gone to the park together and had a picnic. Cassidy and Caroline had taken a shine to their mother’s young assistant and so they loved to invite her along which was something that Miranda never objected to, especially as Andrea was always enthusiastic about it and clearly loved to join them. The canvas had been a gift to Andrea only a few days later as a gift for her birthday from the girls along with a set of pyjamas, a fluffy cerulean blanket, a hot chocolate gift set, and a photo album. 

 

It was at precisely 20:06 that Andréa found herself sat inside the French restaurant that Nigel had convinced her to go to and she was waiting for the date that she did not wish to be on. She was used to Miranda’s standard of time which made the man very late already. She was not impressed at all. 

 

“Hello”, a man said loudly as he stepped up to the table where she was sat. 

 

Andrea looked up at him and tried not sigh or roll her eyes at his arrival as part of her was hoping that he would not turn up at all and that she could spend the evening wrapped in her soft robe and watching a movie or, even better, spend some time with Miranda and the girls before Caroline and Cassidy went to bed. 

 

The man appeared to be quite well dressed but polite was something that he apparently was not. The way he dismissed the man who had shown him to the table made her eyebrow shoot up in a sign of disapproval and her lips purse slightly, it was an expression that she had inadvertently learned from her beautiful white-haired boss (and crush) without even realising it. The man in question, however, continued talking as if she had not done this because he had simply not taken any notice. The man was in his own world and seemed to be only caring about himself as he spoke only of himself and his trip to the restaurant whilst Andrea fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. 

 

It did not take long before the waitress arrived beside them in order to take their orders, “Good Evening, my name is Ariella and I will be your waitress for tonight”, she introduced herself politely with a bright and happy smile. “Do you know what you would like for dinner or would you like a few more minutes?”, she asked Andrea politely. 

 

“I’ll have the steak and she’ll have the salad”, the obnoxious man replied without looking up at the waitress. 

 

Ariella was taken aback by the response and she glanced over at Andrea before rolling her eyes at the man’s behaviour as she clearly did not approve of it controlling actions. 

 

“I’ll have the Coq au vin, please?”, Andrea said softly to the woman, ignoring the expression on the man’s face. 

 

The waitress smirked and nodded, “Of course”, she said softly with a smile. 

 

Andrea hated every moment of the dinner and yet the actual food had not even arrived at their table yet. 

 

Whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive, she literally could not get a singular word in as he spoke to her continuously but her mind seemed to be comforting her with the scent of Miranda’s perfume. She felt herself relaxing a little at the scent as she had felt so tense previously that she was starting to ache a little. 

 

The idiotic male suddenly went silent and his jaw dropped as he stared at whoever and whatever was behind her. 

 

“Andrea”, a voice said softly from behind her. 

 

A smile spread across Andrea’s face and she turned to look at Miranda straight away, “Miranda”, she said quietly in response with surprise in her voice. 

 

“Would you like your usual table?”, Ariella asked when she approached Miranda with a smile. 

 

Miranda tilted her head ever so slightly as she thought about it for a moment, “Andrea? I… I know that it is… last minute but would you”, she paused for a moment and seemed impossibly nervous, “...would you like to join me for dinner?”. 

 

Andrea glanced over at the man who had, quite suddenly, become rather quiet and a lot less annoying now that no sound was coming from his mouth. 

 

“I know that you’re on a…”, Miranda paused before almost spitting out the word in disgust, “Date…. But I would much prefer if you were to be on a date with me instead”. 

 

“A date?”, Andrea questioned in surprise. 


	3. A Much Better Offer

Miranda nodded, “Yes, Andrea”, she said softly as she cupped her cheek gently, “a date… with me. Is that acceptable?”. 

 

Andrea could not help but grin as she nodded, “Definitely”. 

 

Instead of answering verbally, Miranda leaned in and brushed her lips across Andrea’s softly before smiling. 

 

“What on Earth is happening?”, Jack or Jake or whatever his name was questioned in completely and utter confusion. 

 

“I think your date has had a better offer, Sir”, Ariella replied with a smirk. 

 

His response was of annoyance and irritation but was also rather childish as he stormed out and threw his napkin across the table which consequently hit the glass  of red wine and shot the liquid over the pristine white table cloth. 

 

Andrea rolled her eyes at his behaviour but she could not help but smile at Miranda, “A much better offer”, she agreed before pressing a loving kiss to Miranda’s lipstick painted lips. 

 

When they had been led to the table that Miranda usually had at the restaurant, Arielle smiled, much happier with this alteration in who she was serving, “You’’re food will be with you shortly”, she said politely before excusing herself to get their drinks. She knew what Miranda usually ordered and as soon as the woman walked into the restaurant the chef had been ordered to start her food. 

 

“What made you come here tonight, Miranda?”, Andrea asked her with slight nervousness as she reached over the table and took her head gently. 

 

“My girls”, Miranda replied, “I had a phone call from them and they seemed rather upset with me that I had not only failed to ask you out on a date but that I had also seemingly allowed you to go on a date with… him”. 

 

“So…. you did it for the girls?”, Andrea questioned with a slight frown. 

 

Miranda smiled and shook her head, “Not entirely”, she stated, “I must admit that I overheard Nigel speaking this morning and it took everything in me not to fire him on the spot”. Miranda shook her head, “I hated the idea of you going on a date with… well anyone who isn’t me”. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something?”, Andrea asked her softly. 

 

“I didn’t think that it was my place”, Miranda answered, “And I didn’t think that you would be willing to go on a date with me”. 

 

“You’re the only person that I wanted to be on a date with”, the assistant said with a smile. 

 

“The girls told me that they didn’t believe that you wanted to go and that you’d rather be with us… so I had to take my chance”, Miranda revealed with a bright smile, “And I am so glad that I did”. 

 

“I’m glad too”, Andrea said softly before leaning over the table to kiss Miranda lovingly, “I spent the entire afternoon imagining what it would be like to be on a date with you instead”. 

 

“Oh really?”, Miranda questioned. 

 

The younger woman nodded, “Really”, she confirmed. 

 

“Well, how does it measure up so far?”, she asked her. 

 

“So much better”, Andrea said with a bright smile before kissing her again. 

 

Their date went very well, their hands were joined across the table for the majority of the time that they were sat at the table and at the end of the night they shared a dessert. 

 

Andrea reached out her hand with a spoon in her hand that had a spoonful of chocolate on it, “Try this”, she said with a smile. 

 

Miranda leaned forward and seductively took the food from the spoon before licking her lips, her beautiful eyes were on Andrea the whole time. 

 

Andrea gulped and bit her lip as she watched the woman. 

 

And that was how they ended up sharing a dessert. 

 

Miranda took the spoon and did the same to Andrea but instead of aiming for the other woman’s mouth, she opted to dab the chocolate mousse on her nose. 

 

Andrea laughed and shook her head after she felt the dessert substance touch her nose. 

 

Later that night, the car stopped outside of Miranda’s townhouse and the woman smiled, “Come inside?”, she asked her softly as she took her hand, “I am sure that the girls are still up and they would love to see you… and in the morning we can have pancakes as I have promised the girls, also they would like to go to the zoo if you’d like to come?”. 

 

“Yes”, Andrea replied softly, “To all of the above, yes”. 

 

Miranda smiled brightly as she leaned in to kiss the other woman again before they got out of the car and made their way up to the front door. 

 

They did not even reach the top of the stairs before the large door swung open to reveal two red-headed little girls in their pyjamas. Both of their pyjamas were decorated with unicorns and rainbows, however, Cassidy’s set was mostly green whilst Caroline’s was purple. The pyjamas had been a gift to them from Andrea when the woman had planned a cinema night for them when their mother had a dinner meeting. Andrea had helped them to build a fort in the front room of Miranda’s townhouse and then she had arranged for them to have a selection of snacks to choose from and even helped them to make their own pizza from scratch. She had also allowed them to choose what movies to watch as she had set up Netflix on the big screen. The two girls had fluffy blankets wrapped around their shoulders which matched their pyjamas in colour, these had also been a part of that night and a gift from Andrea. The blankets had been hand-knitted by Andrea’s grandmother after the young woman had asked her too. 

 

The two rather excited girls ran and launched themselves at Andrea, “You’re here!”, one of them squealed. 

 

Andrea caught them both with ease and carried them into the house and out of the cold air, “How could I not be?”, she replied with a smile. 

 

“So, you went on a date with Mom?”, Caroline questioned, “Right?”, her question came with a rise of her eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, I did”, Andrea answered as she knelt on the floor. 

 

“And you’re going to go on more, right?”, Caroline asked her. 

 

Andrea nodded, “Definitely, I would love to”, she replied with a smile. 

 

“Good”, Caroline stated before looking up at Miranda and grinning, “See? We told you she wanted to go on a date with you instead”. 

 

“Well, I am glad that you were right girls”, Miranda said quite happily. 

 

“Of course we were”, Caroline said confidently, “She loves you, why wouldn’t she prefer to go on a date with you?”. 

 

Andrea stood up and turned to Miranda, when she saw that Miranda clearly did not know what to do or say to that, the younger woman opted to ‘rescue’ her right back by saying, “They’re right again, Miranda”, she said softly before pressing a soft kiss to the woman’s lips, “I do love you”. 

 

“I love you too”, Miranda replied with a bright smile, “So much so, my Andrea”. 

 

“And you my little Princesses”, Andrea said softly tugging both of the girls into her embrace, “I love you both so much too”. 

 

“Love you too Andy”, Cassidy and Caroline replied as they embraced the woman from each side of her. 

 

Miranda smiled happily, she had never before considered how happy it would make her to interrupt someone else’s date but as she stood in the entrance hall to her townhouse in New York she felt happier than she had felt in such a long time. The fashion Queen wrapped her arms around both of her children along with the woman she had fallen in love with and her heart was overflowing with so much love for all three of them. 

  
  



End file.
